


there is a sound in the calm

by raincityruckus



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Multi, about their boyfriend, bed time chat, canon compliant to lover revealed, give us a triad you coward, oh my god they were roommates, these boys are ten ply, who may or may not be too much of a dummy to know he's their boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/pseuds/raincityruckus
Summary: “Do you think we’ll break it?” Marissa asks, her voice low and soft in the near perfect dark of the room. Her slender body is pressed between them, soft where Butch and Vishous are hard muscle.
Relationships: Marissa/Butch O'Neil/Vishous
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	there is a sound in the calm

**Author's Note:**

> I know V gets his own book. I'm sure I'm going to love Jane. I will still never be over the triad that ~~should~~ could have been.

“Do you think we’ll break it?” Marissa asks, her voice low and soft in the near perfect dark of the room. Her slender body is pressed between them, soft where Butch and Vishous are hard muscle. Against her back Butch presses his face into the pale waterfall of her hair, smells himself on her skin.

To be honest, he’s not really listening. His whole body feels warm, loose, relaxed in the post coital glow that still lingers in his skin. He drags his teeth over the nape of her neck where it meets her shoulder and is rewarded with a pointy little elbow to the ribs. With a grumble that is all teasing and no heat, Butch forces his head up onto one hand to look down at her. Marissa is the most beautiful female he’s ever seen, even in the flickering, insubstantial light of one candle nearly guttering the high, delicate planes of her face mesmerize him. 

“Break what?” he ducks his head to press kisses to her neck but his voice is low, barely more than a whisper. Vishous is actually sleeping and though he switched his alarm from audible to a vibration at his wrist once Marissa and Butch started sharing his bed, Butch knows that actual sleep is hard to come by for the other warrior. A smile twists against her skin and he nips playfully at the curve of her jaw, “the bed? Let’s give it the ol’ college try.”

“His heart,” her finger lifts, taps one blunt nail on the centre of Vishous’ chest where Butch can hear the steady drum of his pulse. The candle light makes the glittery polish on her nail sparkle, one of the young at Safe Place has decided she’s a manicurist and Marissa has never once turned her down. Even if it means she has a neon rainbow of glittery nails tonight. 

Marissa also has the biggest heart of anyone he’s ever met. Strong and kind and so capable of love thinking about it unmakes Butch sometimes. She had room in her heart to make him her family and he could live until the heat death of the universe and not have enough time to repay her for that. But she wasn’t the first vampire who made him family. 

His thumb moves on Vishous’ abdomen where his hand rests, looped around Marissa’s narrow waist. On his back Vishous’ head is turned away from them, toward the shuttered window, his gloved hand stretched out across the rumpled sheets. Almost like he’s trying to detangle himself from their weight. But the arm he has tucked under Marissa’s head is bent, fingers curling into her gold mane of hair. Maybe V hasn’t figured out what he wants yet and if he doesn’t hurry up Butch is going to do it for him. 

He brushes his knuckles against the deep cut of muscle in Vishous’ abdomen, his knuckles still scabbed from last night’s run in with the _lessers_. The edge of his scabs prickle at the drag over V’s skin and the other man shifts but doesn’t wake. 

“His alarm is going to go off soon, we should wait for him,” Marissa chides when Butch presses his erection into the curve of her ass. She still tips her hips back to him, tucks her face into Vishous’ chest when Butch traces the edge of his fang across the vein in her throat. 

“I don’t think so,” Butch answers her question between stinging nips to the elegant column of her throat. 

Clearly distracted Marissa makes a soft sound of confusion as Butch lets his erection slide between her thighs. The heavy weight of his leg over hers hold them close, let him find delicious fiction against her soft skin. He loses himself momentarily in the tease of wetness he can feel as his cock drags against her. Part of his brain shorts out and his ability to carry a coherent conversation is momentarily lost. The soft kitten noise Marissa makes into V's skin reassures Butch that he's not the only one.

“His heart,” Butch clarifies, skimming his hand up the other male’s chest to settle over Marissa’s. He moves her palm off the flat of Vishous’ sternum so she is caught between his palm and the round scar on Vishous’ chest, “I think we’ll heal it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, they aren't the ones who are soft as hell. It's me. I'm the one who's ten ply.  
> Title is from "Waiting for the Night" by Depeche Mode because every Depeche Mode song is about vampires.


End file.
